Christmas
by followmedown97
Summary: A cute little story about Tamaki and Kyoya spending Christmas Eve together. Please R&R to tell me how I did.


**Christmas**

Today was Saturday, December 24th. The day before Christmas, otherwise know as, Christmas Eve.

Tamaki was planning some sort of Christmas Party tonight, which honestly, he should know that everyone is going to want to spend time with their own families and not at some stupid party. The party was, of course, at said blonds home.

"...The party will start at six! Please tell me everyone can make it?" Tamaki said, wagging his imaginary tail.

"Sorry Boss," Hikaru started.

"We can't make it." his brother finished for him.

"Us either Tama-chan!" Hunny said as he jumped out of his chair and walked to the door with Mori and the Hitachiin brothers.

"Haruhi, my sweet Haruhi! My lovely daughter! Please tell me-!" She cut him off.

"Sorry senpai, I am really busy and can't come." Tamaki broke down, he pouted in a corner, murmuring something about no one wanting to spend time with him.

"Have a nice Christmas everyone, see you in a week or so." I mumbled as I typed away at my keyboard.

"Bye Kyoya, see you for New Years." Everyone had said as they left the music room.

I sighed, saving my work then shutting down my Laptop, standing up I said, "Well, I'll be seeing you later then Tamaki."

Tamaki perked up. "Kyoya wait! I almost forgot!" I sighed, rubbing my temples as I turned around.

"Yes Tamaki?"

He walked slowly over to me, pouting. "Will Mommy spend Christmas with me?"

I sighed, looking out the window behind him.

"I don't see why not, I've got nothing better to do." Tamaki jumped onto me, latching his arms around my neck as he shouted something French in my ear.

"Thank you so much! We should tell you family then, that you will be spending the night at my house!"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

Tamaki looked back at me, confused. "Why not?"

"They are all out of town on business."

"Oh Kyoya! That's terrible! When did they leave?"

I thought for a moment. "About a week ago, I believe."

"Well, when do they get back?"

"Something in March."

"Then it's settled, you will be sleeping over at my house until then!"

I raised my brow, "Oh really?"

"Yes, Mommy can't be left alone for such a long time! Daddy is here for you!"

"Whatever." I said, walking to the door.

"Wait! Kyoya!" Tamaki called, running after me after he noticed I had walked away.

**Later at Tamaki's**

Tamaki walking into his room with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Kyoya~" He sung as he entered.

"Yes Tamaki?" I sighed, closing my Laptop after saving all of my data, I was finally done.

"Did ya miss me?" He put the drinks down and plopped next to me, offering me mine with a hand gesture.

"Depends on your definition of 'miss'." Tamaki huffed, but ignored my response.

"Well, I know it's not coffee, but I thought that since it was Christmas Eve, you'd drink some with me?" He sounded unsure, as I examined the hot chocolate that was he had given me.

I smiled slightly as a took a drink. He practically exploded with joy.

"Yay! You drank some!" He hugged me, spilling the hot chocolaty beverage on my lap.

I hissed at the hot pain it brought.

"Oh my gosh! Kyoya I'm so sorry!" He ran around the room like a headless chicken, which as amusing as that was, I needed a change of cloths.

"Tamaki, I'm fine, I just need a change of cloths." I told him, using some towels the maid brought on, what surly was going to become a stain.

"Oh! You can borrow some of mine!" He ran to his closet, rushing to find some cloths.

When he came out, he had brought out a pair of dark blue pajama's.

"I guess we can change into our night cloths now!" Tamaki declared.

I got changed in the restroom, so as to clean myself up for the hot chocolate incident.

When I got back, Tamaki was looking out the window, tears rolling down his childish face.

"Tamaki? Are you alright?" I tried my best not to let my concern show in my voice, but I failed.

Tamaki turned to look at me, his eyes wide as he looked at my bare chest, then he quickly looked back out the window, rubbing his face.

"I-It's nothing." He turned back to me. "I forgot you sleep with no shirt on." He joked.

I stared at him. "Tamaki." He winced.

"Yes?"

"Tell me what is wrong." I paused, "Please?"

Tamaki looked shocked when I said please.

"Well..." He looked uncertain. "Christmas was my mothers favorite time of year." Tears fell from his eyes once again.

I blinked. His mother? He hardly ever spoke of her to me.

"I see." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

He looked at me, the tears giving his eyes a beautiful shine. I don't know what came over me, but I hugged him.

"K-Kyoya?" Came his muffled voice. His head rested on my bare shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Tamaki." I slowly let him go.

"For what?"

"Hugging you like that." I could feel that my face had grown a nice shade of pink.

He smiled. "No need to apologize Kyoya! I liked the hug!" Yea, I am pretty sure my face grew even more red.

"Is that so?" I could feel my blush go away as I realized he was blushing more.

"Y-Yes?" I laughed, and hugged him again.

"Then could we stay like this, just a little longer?" I could feel him smile.

"Yea, I'd like that."

I realized then, that I didn't really like Tamaki that much... I found I loved every little thing about him. Maybe someday we could be more than best friends, but for now, I will live with these small magical moments we share together.

**-End-**


End file.
